Wynonna Earp: A Timely Visitor
by holdencaulfieldishere
Summary: Set in Season 3. The gang is scattered in many directions while they wait for Clootie's reappearance. In these challenging times, a stranger appears in town, hiding many secrets of her own.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters in this story belong to Emily Andras and SyFy. Except for the original charecters that I wrote specifically for this fanfic.*

 **CHAPTER 1**

Season 3

A shot of the town. Everything seemingly normal. Townsfolk attending everyday chores.

It seems like an ordinary day in Purgatory, unbeknownst to all, something is coming for them. Or rather a certain someone.

In the middle of nowhere, a beacon of light appears, accompanied by a loud machinery sound.

 **/The Homestead/**

"Baby girl, have you seen my jacket?" Wynonna shouts from the living room.

Waverly, who is rolling her eyes in this precise moment, answers back. "No, but it may be where you always leave it. The couch?"

She smiles. Knowing fully well a tired Wynonna can leave anything anywhere. Waverly hears the distinct sound of Wynonna saying "Oh, there you are, old friend."

Their lives are crazy lately, looking for Bobo and Clootie. It looks like they are nowhere to be found. The Earp gang knows they are just waiting for their time. Hiding in the shadows, recruiting enemies of the Earps and preparing to attack in the perfect moment. When Wynonna is vulnerable. In the meanwhile, the Earp sisters are trying to make the most of their peaceful life. At least for a while.

Wynonna joins Waverly in the kitchen, now wearing her jacket. With Peacemaker in her hand.

"Where are you off to, this early?" Waverly inquires.

"Umm… Something I've got to do with Dolls," replies Wynonna "but I'll meet you at Shorty's afterwards." Her eyes dart from Waverly to the floor. This whole exchange puzzles Waverly, but she knows better to not push her sister. She is holding her own quite nicely, considering what she gave up for the curse: motherhood. With one final look into Waverly's eyes, Wynonna goes outside. Waverly looks at the door and sighs.

Wynonna hops on the Harley and drives on the now very routine road. This is the secret life she leads now. Every Monday, she takes this little trip. Arriving at her destination, she takes off her helmet. Staring at the cabin and finally knocking on the door. An older woman with gorgeous hair and bright blue eyes, appears on the other side.

"Welcome, Wynonna." says the woman.

Entering inside, Wynonna whispers "Hello, Mama."

The door shuts behind them.

We see the sign _SWAN RESERVOIR._

 **/The Homestead/**

The phone rings as Waverly gets ready upstairs. She is singing "What A Difference A Day Makes" very soflly, like an angel coming down from the Heavens, blessing the mortals and immortals with her voice. Totally oblivious to the ringing of the phone.

 **/Shorty's/**

"She is not picking up…" says Nicole, sighing. "maybe I should go over there and check on her."

"Nonsense, Officer, you and I both know our Waverly is equipped to deal with anything that crosses her way. Besides, waters are calm these days. You have nothing to worry about." Doc assures her.

She looks into his kind eyes. "You think?"

"I know," answers Doc, confidently. "she is probably on her way to the bar."

Nicole gives him a smile.

Waverly walks happily, she thinks about Nicole and their newly budding relationship. Boy, have they been through a lot! Boy-men, revenants, Willa, Gooverly, widows, a secret wife, alternate facts… Sorry, universes… The List goes on. All of this shows that they are meant to be. Right? Right! Their lives are going to be simple from now on. At least until Bobo and Clootie show up again. Most importantly, there will be no lies, no secrets. That's all Waverly ever wants. A fulfilling and honest life with the woman she loves. She sometimes imagines the life after the curse. Will she continue her studies? Where will she be, where will she live? Oh, she would love to be a teacher. What about her true heritage? She lets out a breath. These are all the things going around in her mind. She wants to know the answers to help her realise who she really is. Her identity.

"In time, I will know." she says quietly. And in time, she truly will.

Behind the tree, someone is watching her. A figure in the shadows.

 **/Swan Reservoir/**

Inside the sunlit cabin, there are various books. Most of them have leather bindings. There is a certain air of mystery about the place. It is full of knowledge and intrigue. The room smells of sage.

Wynonna joins her mother, sitting in one of the leather chairs by the window. The sun illuminates Michelle's beautiful, but tired face. Wynonna studies Mama Earp's face.

"So do we have any idea what they are planning?" asks the rebellious daughter.

"I'm still doing the research as I have been for years, Wynonna, but it is hard to foresee their plans. The information I have on the sheriff and his cult are years old," replies Michelle "but it is safe to say they will all come out of the woodwork, now that he is back."

Wynonna looks irritated. It feels like these trips don't amount to anything. They certainly are not worth lying to her sister every week. Michelle senses her daughter's unrest.

"It's better and safer for her this way. She can't know, Wynonna."

"But why, Mama? I can't lie to her any longer. I live with her in the same freaking house! That's more than you could ever say!" she says a little louder than intended.

Michelle is taken aback. She knows that her past actions cannot be changed. She did what she had to do back then. She still does. Protect her children at all costs. Sometimes from the truth itself.

"So will you be the one to tell her about her identity? How will she take it?" wonders Michelle. Sternly looking at Wynonna. Eyes touched by ice.

Wynonna closed her eyes, mentally cursing the things she has to deal with everyday. She knows the truth about Waverly now. But she can't tell her. Telling her would put her in greater danger. More than the curse. More than anything they faced. She has to stay safe in Purgatory.

"I will keep my mouth shut. But we'll tell her together, once we get rid of this demonic Manson family. Promise, Mama?"

Michelle looks down, contemplating. "You have my word, child." she says, meeting Wynonna's unwavering gaze.

Waverly sees the town that she loves so much. She can't imagine living anywhere else. "Oh, is this a good thing? That I can't imagine?" she asks herself. Shaking her head, her mind drifts off to the creatures that make this place hell: Revenants and God knows what else. Once the curse is lifted and the protection is gone, what will happen? What will come inside their beloved home? Thinking so deeply, she doesn't realise the car that stops by her. Loud voices and evil laughters.

Terrible, terrible smell.

Turning swiftly, Waverly comes face to face with a group of Revenants. She tries to grab something to protect herself, but before she can do anything, they take her bag. Not knowing what to do, Waverly decides to reason with the psychopaths.

"Look, you all know who I am. Before you do anything that you will regret, I suggest you think. I know that will be very hard for you, gentlemen."

The revenants laugh among themselves.

"Bobo isn't here anymore to protect you, pretty thing." says one of them.

"Neither is your bitchy sister."

"She wanders off to God knows where, every Monday. We did our research."

Waverly seems surprised.

"She is with Deputy Chief Dolls. A man who can really hurt you as well." says a smirking Waves.

"Oh no, she ain't. She is not even inside Ghost River triangle." shouted the one with an axe in his hand.

"What?" questions a very dumbfounded Waverly.

The Revenants nod their heads in unison. One of them, moves alarmingly closer to Waverly.

"But enough talk about the Heir. We will give her a present when she gets back from her trip." He takes the axe from the other Revenant. Giving Waverly a sadistic smile, he inches closer.

Waverly stays put. She can't move her legs. Some sort of stage fright strikes her. She thinks about her life. The ones she loves. The life she could have. Who she is. Who she will be. Possibilities outside this town. The thought of babysitting Alice Michelle one day. None of that matters now. It is over. She is over. She is about to embrace her fate and then, she hears an unfamiliar voice.

"I am sure as hell, the Heir doesn't like surprises. But I do."

Waverly opens her eyes to see a gorgeous woman, on top of the Revenants' car. Short hair covered by a brown fedora, a very British camel coat and a smirking face. In her hand, an actual sword. An old sword with writings and engravings on it. It looks ancient and important. The woman turns to meet Waverly's gaze. She looks at her in an unusual way. A look full of joy, surprise, sadness, longing… Love? "What?!" Waverly asks herself. Why would a woman she doesn't even know give her a look full of so many emotions? But she can swear she sees them all in this stranger's green eyes. Green as a forest. "Whoa, Waverly, get it together!" she mentally kicks herself. The Revenants look at the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you? Sherlock Holmes' wife?" one of them asks. The others laugh their hats off.

The woman sighs, shaking her head. Her attention now on the Revenants. "Why do you men always assume that a woman can't make it on her own in the world? I don't have a husband, if you must know," she glances at Waverly while saying this. She turns back to the Revenant. "I am however, the woman that will give you a lot of pain. The ones who survive should let the others know that there is a new player in town. My name is Alexis Stafford," she says, bobbing a curtsy. "And this is Domesday. Not doom, dome." She gestures charmingly at the sword. Her high-born British accent is highly obvious now. Waverly can't help, but smile a bit at the raven haired woman's strange antics.

The revenants are stunned to say the least. They scratch their heads in confusion. Picking upon their bafflement, Alexis turns serious.

"Gentlemen, are you ready?" she hops off the car. Most of the revenants back off. But the one with the axe, stands up to her.

"What are you gonna do, woman?" snickering at the word. As if this will belittle her threat.

"Oh, you really shouldn't underestimate us. Also, anger is a misused emotion. You can lose your head over it," she says smiling. She looks at the sword and in a swift motion, cuts the Revenant's head. "literally."

Waverly gasps very loudly. Alexis turns to her to check if she's okay. She sees the look of shock on her face. Alexis feels… ashamed. "You frightened her." echoes in her mind. The other Revenants scatter away, scared for their lives. Waverly and Alexis are the only ones left.

Alexis sheepishly goes to Waverly's side. Waverly looks at her. Not sure if she should be thankful or afraid. Then she sees Alexis' eyes. The kindness, the familiarity, the sorrow… All found in that green forest of eyes. So deep, so eternal, so full of home… "Wait, what?!" says Waverly, shaking the thought out of her head. She decides to give this stranger the benefit of the doubt.

"I… I should thank you…" trying to remember her name.

"Alexis." she answers, happy that Waverly is not afraid anymore.

"Alexis." Waverly repeats, looking at this mysterious woman. "Thank you, I owe you my life."

The woman stares into her eyes, before smiling knowingly. "And I owe you mine." are the words she wants to utter, but she knows she can't. That will ruin everything. Instead, she goes. "Voluntas mea fiet." Which means "my pleasure" in Latin.

Waverly blushes involuntarily. "WHO IS THIS WOMAN?" is the current theme in her mind. She smiles politely. Alexis winks at her and proceeds to leave. A surprised Waverly watching her back. Alexis shouts "Have a nice day, Waverly Earp!" without even turning around, knowing fully well Waverly is still staring at her.

"How does she know who I am?" Waverly wondered.

 **/Shorty's/**

The door creaks open. Both Doc and Nicole turn in that direction.

"Oh, baby, here you are. I was so worried about you." says a very relieved Officer Haught. Her eyes beaming with joy, with the sight of her beloved. She jumps to her feet. Waverly hugs her almost on an instinct. Doc watches them lovingly. Wondering if he'll ever have what they have with someone. Rosita is no longer in the picture. How does Wynonna feel about him? Is he in love with her? Before he can answer any of these questions, there is one question he should find an answer to. But it is the only question that scares him to death. What does it mean to be mortal? He shooes the thought away. Waverly and Nicole walk to the bar stool hand in hand. They sit down. Waverly looks deep in thought. Nicole and Doc look at each other.

"What happened, sweetie?" asks Nicole, her voice full of worry.

Waverly looks up at her and smiles.

"Nothing, cutie," she takes a deep breath. "So what are we drinking?"

Doc pours her beer, Whiskey for himself and water for Nicole, because she is on the job. Waverly mentally argues with herself over her decision to not tell them what happened. It is only because she doesn't want them to worry while things are so peaceful. Right? Yeah, that's why.

 **/Police Station/**

Wynonna barges through the door to find a startled Dolls with Jeremy, going over some case files. They hurriedly hide them away. She doesn't seem to notice.

"What's up, peeps?" asks Wynonna.

"Nothing… Just some paperwork. What are you doing here?" says Dolls.

"I just wanted to see if you guys have anything about Clootie and the Banshees. This is a name I just came up with." she smiles proudly. Jeremy laughs. Dolls is not amused.

"Finding anything about him is hard. It will probably take Gilly and Sam Tarly to uncover it all." chuckles to himself, looking at his idols to get some feedback. The joke is lost on the pair.

"I told you before, Jeremy, enough with the Star Wars references." says Wynonna. Jeremy sighs.

Dolls signals Jeremy to go outside. He leaves. Dolls comes closer to Wynonna.

"I know you want to put this all behind you…" starts Dolls.

"That's what he said." jokes Wynonna. Dolls is not impressed.

"But you shouldn't worry about this now. You have to deal with what you've been through, Wynonna. Because we need you in top shape." finishes Dolls.

Wynonna rolls her eyes. "Okay, daaad. You are soft on me these days. What's up with that? It makes me feel weird."

"Maybe I realised what matters the most." says Dolls with eyes gleaming.

"Which iiiiis?" asks Wynonna. Before he can answer, Nedley comes into the office.

"There is something you people should see." states a very stoic Sheriff Nedley.

 **/Alexis' House/**

In a candle-lit house, Alexis sits on a red velvet chair. In her hands, she holds what appears to be an old photograph. Her eyes, sad and weary. She takes a pen out of her pocket. A rather strange looking pen. She looks at it in a determined manner.

Nedley takes Dolls, Wynonna and Jeremy to a field by the road.

"I am not the one to defend these people, but this seemed rather odd, even for this town."

They are looking at a headless body now.

"Is this… a revenant?" asks Wynonna.

"It looks like it." answers Dolls.

Jeremy is on the brink of vomiting.

Dolls is thinking about a million different things now. How can this happen? Is this the work of Clootie and the cult? It has been hard to keep these things secret. Only Jeremy and Nicole know about the cult. There are reasons for that. Keeping it from Wynonna, however, is a challenge. Considering his feelings for the hot-headed brunette, "Feelings that have to wait." he reminds himself.

Dolls looks at Jeremy, scolding. Jeremy goes to examine the body and take some samples. Nedley looks at Dolls, he suspects that they have been keeping something to themselves. Dolls and Nicole. But being in this town long enough, you learn to mind your business and do your own investigation. He is watching, that's for sure. As he has been for the past two years since Dolls left Nicole's Academy file on his desk and Nedley hired her.

Wynonna is deep in thought. She faces Dolls in a serious manner.

"Could you explain to me how someone other than me can kill a Revenant?"

Her eyes determined as ever.

"Clootie?" asks Dolls, breathing through the nose.

Wynonna nods and looks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Pitch dark. We hear screams of agony. Almost choking on the smell of smoke. Sound of chains and wood burning like a bonfire. Only it is not. A couple of eyes open and all we see is chaos. It is a combination of black and red. No other color can survive in this place. Ashes and blood everywhere. The eyes are our own and they return their gaze to the hands. Weary hands that are chained by the wrists. All we can feel is extreme pain, despair and regret. Nothing else. Then it all goes black once more.

Doc wakes up from his nightmare. This is a usual occurrence for him since the visit to Hell. He relives the moment again and again. He can understand now how that can drive anyone mad. Sighing he gets up.

 **/The Homestead/**

Wynonna sits in the kitchen, looking at the gruesome pictures of the headless Revenant. Waverly enters the room. She is full of sunshine and rainbows per usual.

"Good morning!" she says, smiling. Wynonna rolls her eyes.

"Oh, it is not. Trust me on this one."

Waverly comes closer to the table to see what's bothering her sister. She gasps.

"Shocking, I know." says Wynonna. But Waverly is shaking her head like crazy.

"No, how is that possible? He has to come back to life." she is speaking to herself at this point.

"Yeah, talk about manners," comments a very sulky Wynonna. "and we don't even know what caused this."

Waverly goes "I do."

Wynonna's head whips towards her sister. Shell shocked.

 **/Shorty's/**

Doc, Jeremy, Dolls, Nicole watch Wynonna and Waverly. Wynonna paces back and forth. Waverly stands in the center. Wynonna stops and looks back at her.

"So you mean to tell me there is a Posh Spice out there with a long ass sword and she cut that Reverant's head like it's nobody's business? And that you somehow neglected to mention her?"

Waverly looks up at her, sheepishly.

"Yup, that's pretty much what happened, but in my defense, everything has been so peaceful," she returns her gaze to Nicole. "And I didn't want to cause any trouble."

Wynonna sighs. "Oh, baby girl."

Nicole jumps in "I think we should cut Waves some slack. We've been through so much this year."

Wynonna sniggers. "Tell me about it, Haught."

Everyone is silent. Wynonna glances at everyone's faces.

"When are we going to start being more honest with each other? More trusting? I would have thought that we learned something this year. But apparently, not." says a tired Wynonna. The truth is Wynonna is mad at herself as well for keeping so much stuff from her sister.

Waverly is on the verge of tears. Nicole goes to console her. Doc, Dolls and Jeremy look sad.

Doc starts "Wynonna…"

Wynonna throws him a sharp look. He shuts up. She shakes her head.

"We have to find out who she is and why she is here. Maybe draw a police sketch of her, I don't know, something anything. Until we prove otherwise, we treat her like a hostile."

"But she saved me!" says Waverly. Nicole looks at her puzzled.

Wynonna rolls her eyes, "Well, you can't trust everyone that saves you, Waverly. We learned it the hard way."

Dolls signals for Nicole to meet him outside.

 **/Alexis' House/**

A room full of bookshelves. Alexis goes on to write in a leather-bound journal. A glimpse of the sun shaped necklace on her and the wedding ring on her finger. On the table, various books are present. Old books. The sword is next to her as well. She closes the journal.

"What will we do now, Domesday? What's our move?" Alexis takes a deep look at the sword. Taking it, she leaves the room.

 **/Alleyway/**

Nicole and Dolls meet up. They look around to see if there is anyone around. No souls.

"I hate keeping stuff from Waverly." says a worried Nicole.

"We have come this far. Are you going to destroy it all? And from what we just witnessed, she keeps stuff from you, too. If that helps you feel better." Dolls has his brand dead stare on Nicole.

Nicole sighs. "I found nothing on the newcomer. She has no ties to the cult, though, I can tell you that. If she joined after… That I wouldn't know."

"If she is not from the Cult of Bulshar, who the hell is she?" asks Dolls.

"Well, BBD connections would come awfully handy right now."

"We have to do it our way. You know we can't trust BBD anymore." he says. Nicole nods in understanding.

"I really don't want to, but if it will keep Waves safe, I could talk to… You know… Them. Try to get some inside info." Nicole almost seems like a scared kid now. Scared, but determined.

"Let's just hope that it will never come down to that, Nicole." They look at each other. Anxious about what's to come next.

 **/Shorty's/**

Doc is at the bar, tending to costumers. Waves and Jeremy are sitting on bar stools.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you know?" says Jeremy to a visibly upset Waverly.

She looks at him, still guilt-ridden about her actions. "She will never forgive me. This is the second time I broke her trust."

"Come on! She'll forgive you. Even Luke Skywalker forgave his father."

Waverly stares at him, totally clueless.

"Does anybody watch movies in Purgatory? Like ever?" asks Jeremy rhetorically.

"The thing is that I had this feeling that I knew her. Alexis. She felt so familiar, yet I've never seen her in my entire life. How can you know somebody whom you've never met? It was as if she knew me. Like knew me, knew me. I can tell that she is on our side. I am a good judge of character, you know…" Waverly finishes her heartfelt speech. Jeremy is intrigued.

"You can feel that. It's totally normal. When I first met you guys, I felt the exact same thing. So welcoming and so protective at the same time. I felt as if we were a family." He looks down, embarrassed. Waverly picks his chin up.

"We ARE a family, Jeremy. Always." She gives him a kind smile.

Jeremy suddenly looks more nervous. "Actually… There is something I should…" Before he can say anything, the door bursts open. It is Bobo Del Rey! Everyone turns around, shocked. Some people get up to leave the place. Doc picks up his gun. Bobo looks at him.

"Oh no no. I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can kill a lot of people here, before your bullet can even touch me. I have new powers now. But you know what they say. Actions speak louder than words." Bobo uses his newfound magic to lift Waverly up in the air.

"What the hell? Bobo Del Rey, put me down, this instance!" Bobo respects her wishes.

Doc is not pleased with these powers. Jeremy goes "Wingardium Leviosa!". Waverly tidies up her clothes.

"I see you are getting along with Clootie swimmingly. I don't know why I am surprised. You are both evil. Where is he by the way? Getting you some new season coats?" She asks angrily. Bobo sniggers.

"Where he is, is my business, young lady. For now, any way. The reason I am here is that I promised him something. And he is a very very demanding man."

Doc's face grows pale. He has neglected to mention Bobo's deal to the crew.

"I give you 5 seconds to leave my establishment, Bobo." He points the gun at him.

"That is just rude." says an uncaring Bobo.

"What did you promise him?" asks a curious Waverly.

"5!" says Doc.

"You didn't tell her? Bad Doc!" comments Bobo.

"4!"

"Tell me!" demands Waverly.

"3!"

"I promised him a bride."

"2!"

"Eww! What? Who?" she asks.

"1!"

"Only one I am still related to."

Doc fires the gun. Bobo vanishes into thin air.

"Well, that is something new." he says. Jeremy is in awe of the vanishing as well. Waverly, on the other hand, has different things on her mind.

"Doc, what are you not telling me?" she questions.

Doc sighs. "It is no use hiding it now… To get what he wants from Bulshar, he offered YOU as his new bride."

"That is disgusting! Also, hello, I am gay! If I'm going to be anyone's bride, surely it won't be some lunatic that has been around for centuries. No offense, Doc."

"None taken," says Doc. "but they have other plans. There is a reason he chose you. He told me that it was because you are pure."

"I am not that pure. Whatever that means." she rolls her eyes. "He also said we are related. It is not the first time he said it. Guys, I think it's time that we dived into the mystery that is my lineage." Waverly looks at Jeremy, determined. He nods.

 **/Swan Reservoir/**

Mama Earp is busy with her books. She turns page after page. Then she stops. That's it. She smiles whole heartedly. She picks up the phone. She hears a knock on the door. She goes to open it.

"I was calling you…" she trails off, seeing who it is.

"I hardly think this is the case." says the person on the other side of the door.

Michelle is shocked. The woman standing before her is someone she has not seen in years and she never thought she'd see her again.

"Mary…" she utters.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" asks Mary.

Michelle opens the door fully.

Mary looks around.

"You built a home here. I admire that."

Michelle gazes at her. "I would prefer staying in my actual home with my family. But there are things we cannot control."

"Really? You believe that?"

"Yes, I do." says a determined Michelle Earp.

Mary shakes her head.

"Funny. Because the reason we made you leave them was that you intervened. All the time. Which is why I'm sent today. You're still doing it." retorts Mary.

"Excuse me?!" Michelle fumes. Her hands in fists.

"We specifically told you not to do anything. Yet you choose to ignore our wishes."

Michelle is angrier by the second. "Are you spying on me and my children?"

Mary laughs. "Michelle, spying gives the idea that we have anything else to do. We don't. We watched you and your girls. And her. We know everything about you. So if I were you, I'd spend less time on Bulshar and more time on making Wynonna the perfect warrior that you know she can be."

Michelle stares her dead in the eyes. "What about… her?"

"She is safe. No harm will be done to her. We protected her all these years, didn't we?" hints Mary.

 **/The Homestead/**

Wynonna enters the house. Her phone rings for a short period. She checks it to see that it's her mother calling her. She rings back, but no one answers. She hangs up. She hears light footsteps coming from upstairs. She slowly climbs the stairs. The sound is coming from Waverly's room. Wynonna tries her best not to make a sound. She reaches the final step. Then a very British accent hits her ears.

"I can hear you breathing from here."

Wynonna is surprised at how relaxed the intruder sounds. She enters the room to find Alexis looking at the pictures of Nicole and Waverly on the wall.

"They seem… happy." she acknowledges.

Wynonna can't believe the weirdness. "Look I've seen some weird shit in my day, but a stranger standing in my baby sister's room complimenting her love life? It's 6 Heartland horses out of 5 Heartland horses I'd say..."

Alexis chuckles. "I'm so glad that you always had a sense of humour. That's one of the reasons why I liked you so much."

Wynonna raises her eyebrows. "Come again?"

"You are saying 'That's what she said.' in your mind, aren't you?" inquires Alexis, flashing a mischievous smile.

Wynonna mentally curses herself. Because that's exactly what she was doing.

"Okay, David Blaine, if you are done with your tricks, tell me who you are. Or I'll send you back to wherever you came from." She points the Peacemaker directly to Alexis. The gun, however, glows blue.

"What the actual hell?" asks Wynonna. Alexis confidently walks towards the gun. Now the barrel points at her heart.

"It will not harm me," Alexis explains. "because the gun knows I am here to protect the Earps."

The Peacemaker really seems to be fighting with Wynonna. She lowers the gun.

"There are other ways to kill someone. So I am only going to ask this once more. Who… are… you?"

Alexis smirks. "I believe you have to sit down for this."

 **/Police Station/**

Jeremy shows Waverly a piece of clothing with blood on it.

"I grabbed it from the mine. It has Bobo's blood on it. We can test it with yours to see if there is an ancestral bond." he proposes. Waverly nods her head.

"It is about time we know… I know." she whispers.

Nicole joins them in the laboratory. "Hey, babe. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, all is well. We are trying to find out the connection between me and Bobo." answers Waverly.

"Uh… Okay." Nicole says.

"Where did you run off to by the way? I haven't seen you since Shorty's." asks Waverly.

"Nedley needed my help with a case. Something about stolen blood in the hospital." explains Nicole. It's half truth. But it's the truth nevertheless.

Waverly feels something is off, but she decides to trust Nicole like she always does. She hugs her girlfriend all of a sudden. Nicole is surprised at first, but she quickly leans into the embrace.

"I'm so grateful that I have you by my side." Waverly tells her honestly. Looking up at her heart eyes.

Nicole smiles back. "So am I, Waves and I'd do anything to protect you."

"I know." says a sure Waverly. "And it looks like I'll most definitely need your help fighting the big bad sheriff who wants to marry me, apparently."

Nicole's eyes grow even bigger as if it's possible.

"What?!" she cries out. Waverly smiles at her innocently.

 **/Shorty's/**

Doc is getting ready to close the bar. All alone. His back is turned to the door. It slowly opens.

"Can I have a beer?" a woman asks.

Doc knows who it is. He grabs his gun.

"You gotta have some nerve coming back here and on the same day as Bobo Del Rey. Woman, do you desire to die?"

Rosita comes closer to him.

"I don't. But I have things to tell you. I've been waiting for you to be alone."

Doc looks at her suspiciously.

"Henry, I have learned things that you cannot believe. This is bigger than any of us."

His interest is rising. "And I suppose you want something for this information?"

Rosita nods. "I just want to be out of Wynonna Earp's naughty list. It's hard to live when you are always looking over your shoulder."

Doc gives her a dead stare.

"Well, you deserved it. You tried to sell my baby to the highest bidder. Tell me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you right here."

Rosita sits on the bar stool. Leaning towards him.

"Do you believe in angels?" she whispers.

 **/The Homestead/**

Wynonna sits there. Just quiet. Alexis watches her.

"Do you want to ask me something else?" Alexis questions.

"Let's assume that I believe you for a second. Is it a coincidence that you have a sword that kills Revenants?" asks Wynonna.

"No, it is not. But it's not about the revenants. Domesday can kill any supernatural being." answers Alexis.

Wynonna looks at her. Trying to make sense of it all. I mean she really has seen some shit, but this? This is huge and yet another secret she has to keep to protect the people she loves.

"So Alexis Stafford… Can I ask you about…?" before she can ask anything else, Alexis says "No, you cannot ask me about Lotto numbers."

"Well, it was worth a try." says Wynonna. A small smile creeps upon her face.

"Do we get along… there? You know, in the place where you…?" she trails off.

Alexis smiles. "To be honest, you didn't like me at first. You nicknamed me "The stuck-up Britch" behind my back, but in time, we bonded. It has a lot to do with Alice."

Wynonna softens at the mention of her daughter. She tries to conjure up some words to ask about her.

"Is she a happy child?"

Alexis laughs. "She is the happiest kid I know. We used to babysit her when you went on a date night with…" she doesn't finish her sentence. She has Wynonna's attention though. "You'll find out who, soon enough." The idea that Alice gets to have a normal childhood is so uplifting for Wynonna. She doesn't care about anything else.

Wynonna turns serious. She looks at Alexis to find some sign of lying. She sees none. If she's telling the truth, what does it all mean? They hear the front door opening.

Waverly yells "Wynonna, are you home?"

Alexis seems so happy to hear her voice. She closes her eyes, basking in this moment. Wynonna turns to look at Alexis. In that moment she knows Alexis is not lying.

Wynonna tells Alexis "You should go. Your wife is home."


End file.
